All I Ask of You
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Fly Me to The Moon" by carylfan10. Niles can't wait to show Daphne the Big Apple. But Daphne has her mind set on something else. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Melinda (carylfan10) for writing "Fly Me To The Moon." The story begged to be continued, and of course I couldn't resist (I suspect that was by design!). I hope I've done justice to the story. I know I probably could've made this a chapter story, but I didn't want to drag it on too much! *hides*

As they stood in the airport, bags in hand, Daphne still could not believe this was real. She and Niles scanned the board, looking at the Departures. "I can hardly believe that in just a few hours, I'll be in New York City. I know you and your brother go to fancy places all the time, but I'm just a poor girl from Manchester. It's like a dream come true!"

"That's the idea, Daphne." He took his hand in hers, amazed at how soft it was.

For so long, Daphne had dreamed of seeing more of her adopted country, but she'd never had the time or the resources to do it. All she had done was casually mention wanting to see New York, and Niles had called an airline immediately. Of course, Frasier had been surprised at the news. It was clear he was against it, but he was easily outvoted by his father and brother. And so, Daphne had packed her bags.

_First class passengers for Flight 415 to JFK now boarding! _

"That's us," Niles said.

Daphne felt a thrill. "First class!"

"Daphne, I told you I planned to show you the city, and I plan to do it right. We can do anything you like. Anything."

Soon they were in the air. Niles willingly gave up his window seat so that Daphne could look out and see the clouds. For once, Seattle had good weather. "Everything looks so small! I can't even see the Space Needle!" Then she blushed a bit. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm daft, going on so much."

Niles smiled. "On the contrary. I like that everything is so new to you. It makes this trip even more special."

When they landed in New York, a car was waiting to take them to their luxury hotel. Once again, Daphne was overwhelmed. "I wish you'd at least let me help pay for all of this. I mean, I know I can't afford it on what your brother pays, but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you!"

"Believe me, Daphne, you're doing nothing of the kind. I know you don't get to do things like this very often, and I want you to be happy."

Daphne looked around at the room they were in. It was far nicer than anything she could've afforded. And of course Niles had gotten a suite, thus allowing her to have some privacy. "Well, I _am_ happy. And it's all thanks to you!" She kissed him suddenly. It was the first time since that night on the balcony. It made Niles' head spin.

When he could think clearly again, he spoke. "So what would you like to do first? Some sightseeing? Or else we can just relax here. It's up to you."

Though Daphne loved this room, she was eager to see what she had come so far to see. Their hotel was located right in the heart of the Big Apple. Daphne could hardly believe that nearly every building was a theater, and a musical was playing inside each one. After she had sighed over several signs advertising various shows, Niles finally spoke up. "We could see one, you know."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I mean, you and your brother like your fancy operas and things. Musicals are probably silly to you." She could almost hear her boss going on about how "commercial" these shows were, especially the ones designed to lure families with children.

"Nothing that makes you happy could ever be called silly. Now, what would you like to see?"

She looked around, hardly knowing which to choose. But she found she could not take her eyes off one of the signs. A simple white mask was the only picture on it. Of course, it was a sign for _Phantom of the Opera_. "Let's see that."

Niles nodded. In almost no time, they'd made their way to the box office. By what must surely have been a miracle, he was able to buy tickets for the show at the last minute. They were far more expensive than they would've been yesterday, but he didn't care.

Soon they were ushered into a theater to find their seats. Instantly, Niles felt himself being transported to Paris, in 1881. Their seats were surprisingly good.

As they waited for the rest of the audience to come in, Daphne turned to him. "Thank you, Niles." She kissed him again.

Niles sighed as the kiss ended. "You're welcome. I must admit I'm looking forward to this as well. Maris came here to see it a couple of years ago. She said it was quite good."

"I'm sorry," Daphne whispered. "I didn't know." She hated the way Mrs. Crane seemed to think nothing of traveling halfway around the world, without so much as telling her husband.

"It's all right. I'd much rather see it with you."

Soon the show began, and they were swept up in the story. An "opera ghost" had taken over the famous Paris operahouse, trying to force young Christine into a lead role. But Daphne's favorite moment by far was when Christine's childhood sweetheart, Viscount Raoul De Chagny, showed up.

Of course, the Phantom did not welcome the Viscount. The first act ended as the famous chandelier fell from above. The house lights came up, signaling intermission.

"Raoul's awfully dashing," Daphne said with a sigh.

Niles nodded. He suddenly felt embarrassed, knowing he could never be as brave as Christine's love.

"But I do feel for the poor phantom. I mean, I can't imagine wanting someone so much, and yet not being able to tell them."

"I can," Niles said immediately.

Daphne smiled. "But you can tell me how you feel now."

"Daphne, I love you." They kissed once more.

The show began again, and they were swept up in the story. Daphne held her breath as Raoul went down into the phantom's lair in search of Christine. It felt as if the show was over much too soon.

Niles turned to Daphne and was thrilled to see her eyes dancing with excitement as they left the theater. "That was the most wonderful show I've ever seen!"

"I'm glad, Daphne. What do you want to do now? We're in the most exciting city in the world!"

"Well, I think perhaps we should go back to our hotel and get some rest."

"All right. We can go sightseeing tomorrow." Daphne looked at him uncertainly. "What is it?"

"I love that you wanted to show me this city, and it's been amazing to see all these things I never dreamed of when I was a girl."

Niles' heart seemed to stop. He knew there was a 'but' coming. "What are you saying?"

"I thought coming here would be a dream come true. But now that I'm here, I realize that I have another dream that's much more important."

"Whatever it is, Daphne, I'll make it happen. No matter what it takes."

"You already have, Niles. My dream was to find me soulmate. I suspected it when we were standing there on your brother's balcony. But this trip has let me know for sure. I really don't need anything else to make me happy as long as I've got you."

If Niles hadn't known better, he'd have thought he was flying. "Daphne..." He couldn't finish his sentence, because her lips were on his.

When the kisses ended, Daphne smiled at his stunned expression. "All I want is one love, one lifetime. That's all I ask of you."

He recognized the words at once, from one of the songs in the musical. "Daphne, you don't have to ask. My life is already yours. It always has been." Niles was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to show her all the sights he'd planned to. But that didn't matter, because he now knew that he would able to do something far better: plan a future with her. What more could he ask for?

**The End**


End file.
